La tristeza de Julieta
by Kirino Sora
Summary: "Estaremos juntos para siempre", fue la primera y única promesa que juraron aquellos inocentes niños, en donde el amor no estaba presente en la mente de los dos. Sin embargo, y antes de que Kirino se percatara de lo que realmente sentía hacia su amigo, estaban comenzando a distanciarse. Y todo comenzó cuando llegó Cenicienta para arrebatarle a Julieta su querido Romeo. TAKURAN


**Aquí regreso nuevamente, con mismo título pero con prólogo cambiado en la medida de lo posible.**

**Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Fue como si Kirino Ranmaru hubiese abierto los ojos el día de hoy sólo para encontrarse con las agujas del reloj y palidecer por ello.

En un domingo cualquiera, podría haber seguido en la cama pacíficamente y sin impedimento alguno. No es que su madre fuera a replicarle nada, porque su horario diario abarcaba desde las nueve de la mañana hasta que terminaba el entrenamiento de la tarde, y por ello el tiempo que disponía para cuidar a su único hijo varón era ciertamente limitado. Pero no podía hacer nada, Kirino sabía de sobra que su madre, durante estos últimos años, se había esforzado mucho por mantener ella sola la casa, y por eso mismo se abstenía a pedirle cualquier capricho en la medida de lo posible. En compensación, por ser un hijo comprensivo y responsable, poseía ciertas libertades, siempre y cuando no pasara de la línea.

Sin embargo, ahora se lamentaba de haberlo hecho. Porque hoy tenía una cita muy importante y, si no le engañaba la vista, iba a llegar tarde. Y todo por tener la gran osadía de olvidarse poner la alarma del despertador ayer por la noche; por eso ahora se hallaba en esa situación en la que, hambriento y apresurado, corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar del evento.

Para ello tuvo que sacrificar gran parte del desayuno cocinado por su madre, tomándose únicamente un trozo de tostada antes de marcharse. Cuando salió, tenía los cordones de los zapatos mal atados, las coletas por poco quedaban asimétricas y apenas comprobó si había cerrado la puerta correctamente. Un sonoro portazo fue lo que oyó el de cabellos rosados, a pocos metros de su casa.

Pronto se quejó también por no haberse abrigado lo suficiente ese día, y más aún ahora que el frío invernal acechaba por toda la ciudad. Tuvo tiempo para poder agarrar la bufanda que se hallaba encima de la percha de su habitación, aunque tampoco le habría venido mal agregar una o dos capas de ropa debajo de la sudadera verde que traía puesta, siempre y cuando consiguiera mantener su temperatura corporal estable; e incluso se conformaba con un par de guantes que pudiesen calentar sus heladas manos.

"_¿¡Por qué tuvo que ocurrir precisamente hoy!?"_

Kirino se mordía constantemente el labio inferior, tratando así de ahogar las muchas maldiciones que pensaba y gritaba en su interior mientras incrementaba su velocidad. Su condición física le permitió alcanzar cierta rapidez, de forma que debía de apartar continuamente varios mechones rosados de su cara, concretamente los de la frente. Sabía de sobra que gozaba de un cuerpo sano, pero aquello no suponía que pudiera correr de forma ilimitada; el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él, y las grandes bocanadas de aire que se escapaban de sus labios eran una prueba de ello.

El muchacho cruzaba las calles velozmente, tanto que algunas personas giraban hacia su dirección, mas sólo lograban visualizar un punto rosado alejarse con rapidez. Sin importarle si el semáforo se hallaba en rojo o en verde, el defensa atravesaba las carreteras, con la mirada hacia delante y sin voltear siquiera. Por eso mismo, cuando llegaba al final de un paso de peatones, era consciente del bullicio que había ocasionado detrás suya, pero a estas alturas le era imposible detenerse y mucho menos pedir disculpas; sólo pensaba en asistir puntual al recital de Shindou. Al menos nadie había salido herido, incluido él.

Y, totalmente agitado, Kirino soltó un suspiro, aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo para poder presenciar la actuación de su amigo.

Tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, el chico inhalaba y exhalaba una y otra vez, profundamente y con exageración, similar a como lo haría una mujer que está dando a luz a un hijo. Varias personas le observaron con cierto desdén, seguramente por la vestimenta que portaba en comparación con las elegantes prendas que vestía los demás individuos. Ni siquiera vendiendo toda la ropa que llevaba —sudadera verde y pantalones vaqueros, tan informal como siempre— alcanzaría a comprar uno de esos caros y lustrosos zapatos de la gente adinerada.

Su familia no disponía de ningún problema económico, a fin de cuentas su madre era una mujer muy trabajadora, pero a veces le impresionaba el mero hecho de que un simple pañuelo de primera calidad podía alcanzar precios tan absurdos e irracionales, un precio que su amigo Shindou podía permitirse perfectamente y más.

Porque la familia de la que pertenecía su amigo era inmensamente rica, además de poseer cierto renombre en el mundo de la música clásica. Cuando eran más pequeños, quedó sorprendido en numerosas ocasiones, no solo por las riquezas de su amigo, sino también por su nula desenvoltura a la hora de comprar algunos dulces, por ejemplo; la dependienta siempre se sorprendía al ver tal cantidad de billetes en manos de un niño de primaria. Sin embargo ahora su amigo suele llevar una cantidad _óptima_ de dinero en su monedero, mientras que él había conseguido asimilar la vida en la que giraba el chico. El paso del tiempo ha hecho que se volvieran fuertes, y estar tantos años junto a Shindou ha hecho que cosas como estas se vuelvan incluso cotidianas para él.

Y probablemente, si no hubiese asimilado el mundo en donde vivía su amigo, si a estas alturas todavía creyese que se encontraba fuera de lugar, sin duda, ahora mismo se sentiría desnudo y abrumado entre el jolgorio de la multitud.

Acostumbrado a este tipo de miradas, Kirino irguió su espalda con naturalidad, con los latidos de su corazón ya estables e ignorando cualquier comentario ofensivo proveniente de la gente del nivel social de Shindou, cuyas vidas giraban en torno al prestigio, a las cenas de gala y a eventos selectos como éstos. Por supuesto, la primera vez que había estado allí, el pequeño niño se había sentido algo cohibido por tanta inmensidad, tanta elegancia. Y por no hablar de las veces que el joven Kirino sufrió alguna que otra humillación pública, generalmente en donde su mejor amigo le rescataba incontables de veces.

Sí, siempre era Shindou quien le sacaba de aquellos apuros, y estaba agradecido enormemente por ello. Aunque la idea de que fuese tan vulnerable como una princesa a la espera de su príncipe azul causaba cierto disgusto en su interior, al fin y al cabo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser una carga para los demás, sobre todo para su amigo.

Y aquel sentimiento de debilidad que tanto aborrecía quiso manifestarse nuevamente en su interior.

"_Todo saldrá bien"_, pensó el chico. "_No es que vaya a ocurrir siempre lo mismo. Tampoco es que Shindou deba de salvarme el pellejo todo el tiempo, ¿no?"_

Kirino introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero al hacer contacto con el único objeto que se hallaba en dicho lugar, su rostro palideció al instante. Los hechos de esa mañana golpearon su mente con crueldad, e incrédulo abrió los ojos como platos. No puede haber... ¿O tal vez sí?

"_Oh, no, no, no. Dime que esto no está pasando_".

No necesitó más de unos pocos segundos para sacar su monedero y darse cuenta de que hoy su ángel de la guarda no estaba de su lado.

Se había olvidado la entrada del recital en su casa.

El chico se mordió el labio, tratando de acallar las innumerables maldiciones que gritaba en su fuero interno, pero la indignación y desprecio que se sentía hacia sí mismo era inmensa, e incluso colosal. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido como para olvidar ese importante trozo de papel encima del escritorio?

Definitivamente, hoy no era su día.

¿Ahora qué podía hacer? ¿Volver a casa? No, tardaría demasiado y solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que el recital diese comienzo. Podría colarse en el recinto por la puerta trasera y cruzar el _backstage_, pero la primera vez que el muchacho lo hizo —y en el que solo deseaba encontrarse con su amigo antes del acto— tuvo que correr por todo el auditorio con la intención de huir de los guardias. Ese lejano acto logró que el niño inquieto de aquel entonces quedase castigado durante un mes entero.

Mientras escapaba, se había llevado por delante a más de la mitad de los jóvenes músicos que iban a tocar, de forma que, cuando todos se hallaban colocados sobre el escenario, el chico empujó a uno de ellos. Después el músico que había tirado se agarró a otro, y así sucesivamente hasta que el escenario acabó con casi todos los niños tendidos en el suelo, con sus instrumentos intactos y desperdigados por ahí junto a dos docenas de sillas; entretanto su amigo Shindou miraba asombrado la escena desde su inalcanzable asiento, sobre la banqueta del piano, y observaba a su amigo entre un deje entre divertido y preocupado. Fue un verdadero caos.

No solo fue la primera vez que vio a su madre con la cara tan roja, sino que también fue recordado como "el chiquillo que tiró a media orquesta" durante una larga temporada.

Desde entonces solo se digna a pasar por ahí tras terminar un concierto y felicitar al chico de rizos castaños. Kirino ya no se sentía incómodo por aquel suceso, pero algo dentro de él impedía que repitiera el mismo proceso, quién sabe si era por vergüenza o por temor a ser una molestia para su amigo.

El muchacho descartó esta otra idea, y ya no sabía qué hacer. No tenía más remedio que llamar a su amigo, contarle la situación y disculparse por ello. Inmediatamente, Kirino arrugó el ceño, tratando de hallar otra solución que no fuese esa; no podía aceptar esa derrota fácilmente. Incluso si las matemáticas no fuesen su punto fuerte, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que los problemas generalmente poseían una sola respuesta; no obstante un pequeño fragmento de esperanza quiso aferrarse a una opción alternativa, una que el problema carecía.

Los labios del defensa casi sangraban por la fuerza que ejercían sus dientes sobre ellos, pero pronto su rabia fue abandonada tras haber dejado escapar un largo suspiro, abatido al ver que no había otra solución.

Su conciencia era consumida por la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Desde siempre ha estado asistiendo a todos y cada uno de los recitales de su mejor amigo. Incluso si la fiebre y el clima habían estado en su contra en varias ocasiones, Kirino nunca faltó o llegó tarde a ninguno de sus recitales, y tener que hacerlo ahora le causaba una sensación frustrante en su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo eso implicaba que la promesa que había auto-impuesto inconscientemente en su antiguo cerebro infantil quedase rota.

No quería desilusionar a Shindou... Pero a aquellas alturas no le quedaba más opción que hacerlo.

Kirino metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo derecho para sacar de él su teléfono móvil, un simple aparato electrónico de color blanco cuyo fondo de pantalla mostraba una foto suya junto con su mejor amigo. El propietario del teléfono aparecía con el brazo derecho extendido hacia delante en la búsqueda de un ángulo perfecto para poder sacar la foto mientras que con la otra rodeaba el cuello de su sorprendido amigo.

Aquella foto la tomó en su primer año en el instituto, cuando su madre le regaló aquel teléfono para celebrar su entrada a la secundaria y quiso plasmar un recuerdo sobre ello, ¿y qué mejor era tomar su primera foto junto a su amigo de la infancia? Entonces, aprovechando una de las muchas sesiones en las que los dos se instalaban en la casa de Shindou y dedicaban su tiempo para terminar los deberes juntos, abrazó el cuello del capitán por sorpresa e hizo la fotografía. Shindou se había quejado por lo sorpresivo, pero el defensa simplemente sonrió y le presumió lo bien que le había salido la fotografía.

El muchacho se rió ante el recuerdo. Regresó su atención a lo que hacía y, acostumbrado al aparato, deslizó delicadamente sus dedos sobre los números y apretó una tecla, haciendo que saliesen varios números de teléfono adjuntos al nombre de sus correspondientes propietarios. No tardó nada en encontrar el número de su amigo ya que éste se hallaba primero en la lista, mostrado como el más reciente con el cual había entablado una conversación. Pulsó el botón de llamada y aproximó el auricular a su oído; el chico suspiró de nuevo con pesadumbre y después de escuchar tres veces aquel típico sonido de espera, una voz masculina contestó:

—¿Kirino, eres tú? —preguntó la persona al otro lado del teléfono con una voz inconfundible, una que llevaba escuchando durante largos años; no mentiría si dijera que podría reconocerla en cualquier circunstancia. El mencionado sonrió, aliviado de que su amigo haya contestado; significaba aquello que todavía no había llegado su turno.

—Shindou, ¿podrías salir un momento del lugar? Aunque solo fuesen unos pocos minutos —rogó el defensa. Rezando por dentro para recibir una afirmación suya, apretó con fuerza dicho objeto, aferrándolo a la palma de su mano; podía escuchar varios pasos provenientes del otro lado que seguían un mismo compás, cada vez más sonoras. En ese momento pudo escuchar su voz alzarse detrás suya.

—Creo que no será necesario.

Kirino contuvo una risa antes de girarse y encontrarse con la figura de su amigo sujetando su teléfono móvil. Aquellos característicos rizos castaños oscilaban por la brisa del viento y sus ojos rojizos se clavaban sobre él, mirándolo con una media sonrisa en su rostro y perfectamente arreglado para la ocasión.

Su atuendo constaba de la camisa de franela de color blanco y negro, los pantalones negros y los zapatos marrones que Shindou frecuentaba llevar por casa y cuando tocaba el piano, la vestimenta de la cual estaba acostumbrado de observar —aunque apenas era visible debido al abrigo marrón que llevaba. Sin embargo no dejaba de verse como la persona refinada, educada y con modales que era.

A Kirino le fue imposible no esbozar una sonrisa al ver a su amigo.

—Qué sorpresa que estés aquí fuera, Shindou. ¿No deberías de estar dentro, ensayando o esperando a que te llamen en _backstage_? —preguntó a su vez, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que su amigo y avanzando hasta situarse al lado de quien se había dirigido a él.

Shindou Takuto fijó su vista en su amigo tan pronto como éste llegó a su lado. Su rostro se mostraba serio en un intento por no expresar demasiado la felicidad que le causaba verle, mas su sonrisa le delataba completamente, y Kirino lo sabía. Los dos se conocían desde hacía muchos años, tantos que eran perfectamente capaces de leer los gestos el uno del otro, con una precisión casi asombrosa.

—Realmente no —respondió—. Al parecer ha surgido un pequeño problema con uno de los que iban a tocar así que lo han retrasado; no comenzará hasta dentro de quince minutos.

—¿Y para eso he tenido que correr hasta aquí con tanta prisa? —replicó, tratando de mostrarse molesto.

Shindou soltó una carcajada y clavó su vista en el rostro de Kirino. No era la primera vez que el defensa pasaba por una situación similar en donde su convicción y esfuerzos eran puestos a prueba —y en el que, curiosamente, el muchacho lograba crear circunstancias bastante complicadas— para que al final todo saliera como él no deseaba.

Dicho en pocas palabras: la mayoría de las acciones que Kirino Ranmaru aspiraba por cumplir terminaban de todo menos bien.

Y, sin embargo, aquellos rasgos ciertamente peculiares y ese radiante gesto que acompañaba junto a alguna que otra broma lograban sacarle una sonrisa siempre.

—También debería de decir lo mismo de ti; pensé que ya estabas esperando dentro —comentó el pianista.

Kirino de repente se quedó callado, algo que, curiosamente, no contrastaba con la personalidad de su amigo.

Por eso mismo, Shindou arqueó una ceja y miró a Kirino como si le comunicara con la mirada que era inútil que se lo escondiese; le conocía demasiado para no saberlo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Kirino? —preguntó su amigo, con un tono que, supuestamente, daba a relucir su serenidad, pero que en el fondo la inquietud le superaba. Los dos lo sabían perfectamente.

—Shindou, yo... Lo siento, pero no podré ir a ver tu recital. —Por supuesto, Shindou abrió los ojos sorprendido tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo, pero no dijo nada—. Me he quedado dormido esta mañana y, mientras me dirigía al conservatorio, no caí en la cuenta de que me había olvidado la entrada en casa. Lo siento. Realmente soy un desastre, ¿cierto?

Tratando de no mostrarse vulnerable, el defensa fingía estar feliz a la vez que bromeaba con su amigo. ¿Por qué todas las cosas le salían al revés? Kirino se abstenía de pedir ayuda en la medida de lo posible; no quería convertirse en alguien demasiado dependiente. Y, sin embargo, al primero a quien acudía cuando tenía problemas era a Shindou, tal vez por costumbre o por confianza.

Exactamente como ocurría en aquel momento.

Una risita sonó alrededor de los dos miembros del Raimon, y cuando Kirino elevó su rostro vio que provenía de su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido y a la vez enojado por aquel gesto. Sin embargo no tenía por qué preocuparse, porque aquella sonrisa era la forma de hacerle saber que no estaba molesto con él. Porque su amistad era mucho mayor que cualquier disputa que hayan tenido jamás, simplemente eso.

Y Shindou no estaba disgustado, es más, hasta lucía divertido ante esta situación. Solo tenía que ver la fija mirada del capitán puesta sobre él para darse cuenta de la gracia que le causaba aquello. Cualquier otra persona indudablemente habría quedado decepcionado o hasta enfadado en su situación, cualquiera excepto él, quien era una persona indulgente.

Sin embargo, a Kirino le inquietaba ver a su amigo sin un ápice de decepción en su rostro.

—¿Sólo era eso, Kirino?

—_¿"Sólo eso"? —_La sonrisa de Shindou todavía estaba allí, firme y pacífica, y sus palabras cayeron en Kirino como un balde de agua fría en su espalda. Tanto era su disgusto que, de forma instintiva, su voz se manifestó ligeramente dolida—. ¿No te importa que no pueda ir a tu recital?

Shindou podía ser denso a veces, pero incluso él en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho había herido los sentimientos de su amigo.

—¡Espera! Disculpa, ¡no quise decir eso! —se apresuró a decir el centrocampista—. Me refería a que tengo una manera de solucionarlo.

Kirino parpadeó. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Pero como vas a...? —Inquieto y a la vez curioso, observaba cómo la mano de su amigo se deslizaba por uno de los bolsillos para luego sacar algo; era una entrada, concretamente la misma que recibió semanas atrás por parte suya.

No podía creerlo.

—Shindou, esto es...

Shindou no pudo retener otra risita, no tras contemplar el rostro sorprendido de Kirino; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la vista clavada tanto en aquel papel como en él, que extendía el brazo que ofrecía la solución a todos sus problemas. Al ver que no contestaba, cogió las manos heladas de su amigo y le obsequió la entrada, cerrando sus puños de forma que agarrase aquel trozo de papel.

—Ahora podrás ir —afirmó.

Shindou sonrió de una forma que hizo que el defensa tuviera grandes deseos por evitar cualquier contacto visual con él, pero no lo hizo. Es más, en ningún momento desvió su mirada de esos penetrantes orbes rojizos y pronto sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín, con un deje entre avergonzado y agradecido con el capitán. Su cara se sentía increíblemente cálida, como si se estuviera ardiendo realmente con fuego de verdad; como siempre, el marcador iba a favor de su amigo. Y, si aquello no fuera suficiente, sus labios desistían por emitir cualquier sonido decente. Por eso mismo, cuando habló, su voz sonó estúpidamente risueña.

—Gracias, Shindou. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Aludido, el muchacho soltó una carcajada y clavó su vista en su desastroso amigo. Tenía los cabellos desordenados y las coletas desiguales, e iba tan poco abrigado que sin duda cogería un resfriado. Además, aunque el chico no se percatara de ello, su capacidad de disimulo era terrible, y Shindou lo sabía perfectamente.

Sólo había que ver la manera en que le brillaban los ojos para saber lo contento que había hecho a su amigo.

—Realmente, ¿tan desesperado estabas por querer asistir?

Ante las palabras de Shindou, Kirino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente se quedó callado y observó a su amigo con las mejillas completamente escarlatas.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Finalmente protestó—. ¿Es que no querías que viniera?

—Por supuesto que estoy contento de que hayas podido venir, Kirino. Es más, mis padres no podrán asistir al recital de hoy por lo que tenía dos entradas de sobra y no sabía a quién dárselas. Me alegro de que no se hayan desperdiciado.

—¡Eh! —Kirino trató de sonar ofendido, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Pronto su amigo le acompañó también en aquel dúo de risas. Por supuesto, Shindou no iba en serio; sólo era una broma. Porque sabía lo que a él le satisfacía que le acompañara a escuchar sus recitales. Y Kirino nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, porque había estado disfrutando de las piezas de su amigo desde que tenía memoria, y éstas siempre lograban conmoverlo.

Cuando eran más pequeños, Kirino iba a casa de Shindou con mucha frecuencia, donde se reunían para sus sesiones de estudio o simplemente por ocio, las cuales sus dos actividades favoritas eran jugar al fútbol —aunque antes tuvo que enseñarle todo lo que sabía a su amigo, quien en aquel entonces no había tocado apenas un balón de fútbol en su vida—y tocar el piano por parte de Shindou, mientras que él se limitaba a escuchar los temas que éste componía. Cada vez que el chico tenía la oportunidad de ello, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el sonido, como si su amigo le guiase por países de todo el mundo a través de aquella sinfonía.

Para Kirino, ninguna otra pieza que haya escuchado en ese gran escenario se asemejaba a la magia que aquel prodigio le proporcionaba con su música. Y para Shindou no había mejor compañero capaz de disfrutar de sus piezas con tanta intensidad que aquel muchacho de coletas rosadas. Prescindían totalmente uno del otro.

Habían estado juntos desde el mismo instante en que se hablaron por primera vez, y nada lograría destruir los pilares que sostenían aquella amistad que habían forjado a lo largo de todos estos años.

Kirino sonrió ante el pensamiento recién que había tenido, y Shindou se alegró por él, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a preguntar: «¿Vamos?».

Kirino asintió complacido y, después de quedarse mirando fijamente durante unos breves segundos y sonreírse mutuamente, los dos emprendieron su viaje en rumbo al conservatorio.

* * *

**Primeramente diré que lamento muchísimo por todo, especialmente debo de pedirle disculpas a Snow Aria. Tal y como leí en uno de los reviews que recibí en esta historia, admito que la influencia sobre su historia ha causado tanto el nacimiento de esta historia como que al final haya acabado plagiando parte de sus frases. Es algo que admitiré, y por ello pido perdón. Por eso vuelvo con este prólogo rehecho, el cual he tratado desesperadamente de arreglar de forma que no quedase prácticamente ninguna de sus frases.  
**

**He de admitir que esa última escena (para los que han llegado a leer la anterior "La tristeza de Julieta") ha sido basada en la historia de dicha autora, y por ello debo de agradecer enormemente a esa persona que me ha escrito aquel review, porque tan pronto como lo leí mi cara enrojeció enormemente hasta tal punto de borrarlo inmediatamente y que se me encogiera tanto el estómago que no haya conseguido cenar nada en esta Nochebuena ni tampoco de disfrutar de los regalos que me brindaron. Lo tomaré como mi castigo.  
**

**Pero, si me es posible decir algo, diré: "Ya lo sé. Creedme cuando digo que lo sé perfectamente". Porque desde el comienzo supe que obraba mal, pero continué; esto demuestra mis pocas capacidades como escritora a pesar de los dos años que llevo escribiendo. Sinceramente, quedé abrumada y atraída por ECDLS, tanto que aquello fue lo que me impulsó a crear mi primera historia de Inazuma Eleven GO. Pero, nuevamente, he vuelto a cometer otro fallo. Sin embargo, dejadme decir que, según yo, muchas de las cosas que tengo pensadas para este fic las he sacado de mi cabeza.  
**

**Puede que algunas, quizás bastantes, se asemejen a ECDLS; sé que algún día podría cometer el mismo fallo otra vez, incluso si vuelvo con mi plan original, es decir, puede que al final acaba basándome en parte a ECDLS aunque a partir de ahora siga escribiendo con las ideas que pensé en el momento que decidí escribir dicha historia. Por eso mismo rogaré lo siguiente: quien consiga ver otra vez alguna semejanza de cualquier tipo, en el momento en el que me sea sabido, si este realmente ha llegado a basarse esta historia, borraré este fic para siempre y posiblemente no me vuelva a presentar con otro fic de Inazuma Eleven en lo que me resta de vida.  
**

**Lo digo muy en serio, y por ello cumpliré con mi promesa. Por eso, aunque sea injusto por mi parte, desearía obtener una segunda oportunidad, de los lectores y de Snow Aria.  
**

**Nuevamente, pido perdón a los lectores, a Little-Blue-Tiger por defraudarla de esta manera, y a Snow Aria que, a pesar de sus consejos la he traicionado de esta manera. No sé cómo seguir expresando esta punzada que siento en mi pecho.  
**

**Felices fiestas,  
**

**Kirino Sora**


End file.
